fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Coco Bandicoot
Coco Bandicoot is a main character in the Crash Bandicoot video game franchise. She is the younger sister of the titular Crash, a bandicoot who was mutated by the evil Dr. Neo Cortex like her brother. Unlike her brother, though, she is highly intelligent, and often aids Crash on his adventures with her gadgetry skills. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Coco is a professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Character Association (UCA), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW) on the Electric brand, where she also serves as a play-by-play commentator, and WWE on the ''WWE: Animated'' brand. Though she mostly acts as a manager for her brother, she has proven to be a highly capable and dangerous competitor in her own right. Background * Series: Crash Bandicoot * Species: Mutant bandicoot * Age: 20s * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 111 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UCA, ACW, NCW, WWE: Animated (Formerly) UWE * Debut: 1996 * Status: Active (Commentary for NCW) * Billed from: Wumpa Island, Australia * Allies: Crash Bandicoot (brother), Conker (boyfriend), most of the NCW face roster, DXP, Stitch, Lilo Pelekai, Max Goof * Rivals: Joan Rivera, Gamer Generation, Christopher House, New Nation * Twitter: @SmartSister Professional Wrestling Career Universal Character Association Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment WWF/E: Animated Apex Caliber Wrestling Coco Bandicoot made her debut when she managed her brother, Crash Bandicoot, as he fought Beowulf on the May 10th edition of ACW. Over the next few weeks, she's appeared as Crash's manager until she made her official ACW wrestling debut on May 31st, 2013, when she faced Kendra Daniels, Allison Wilson, and Eliza Hart of Evil Beauty while teamed with Sakura Haruno and debuting Sarah Ortiz in a Six-woman Tag Team Match. Unfortunately for her and her team, they lost via roll up with Kendra holding Sakura's tights. Northern Carnage Wrestling Insane Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot debuted in August of 2013, originally as a manager as she had been for a few years to her brother, Crash Bandicoot, when he joined NCW. She was also Crash's spokesperson and frequently answered questions about Crash in interviews. However, after a short venue with the Houses, Coco returned to ring action, earning a spot in the Three Way Dance for the vacant NCW Woman's Championship. Although losing, Coco competed every week on NCW Prime throughout November. During that time, Joan Rivera won the NCW Woman's Championship and quickly set out to purify NCW of "handouts." On top of the hit list was Coco Bandicoot herself. In Toronto, Joan ranted on about how much of a "handout" Coco was and during a match between Coco and Katniss Everdeen, Joan jumped into the ring and began to hammer away at Coco before cowardly running into the crowd when security came to the ring. DXP then came out and told Joan she had to defend her championship at Anarchy Rulz. The following week, Joan refused to compete against Ashley Cage, calling her brother a "handout". Just then, a crazed Coco Bandicoot rolled into the ring and went to town on Joan, kicking her in the abdomen, cracking Joan with a game controller, charging her head into a unexposed turnbuckle, cracking Joan's back with steel chairs. The massacre ended when security forced Coco out of the ring. Anarchy Rulz and Hiatus At Anarchy Rulz, Joan and Coco faced each other in what many dubbed "a full metal mayhem." The match saw the two fight all over the arena, both used steel chairs on each other, Coco's back was busted open on a unfolded ladder, tables were broken. Strings of barb wire were even brought into the match in-between the Suplexes and fists. The match ended with Joan winning by insulting Korra with the Water Whip. Coco though was able to leave the ring under her own power, not Joan. The following week after the JCW tournament which ended with Rena Williams detaching from Joan and Gamer Generation, a Women's Battle Royal was held in which Coco was involved in. However during the match Joan, Allison Wilson and Knives Chu cut in and brutally attacked Coco, even avoiding other woman's wrestlers who were trying to save Coco. The duo set up a table and covered it in barb wire and Joan drilled Coco through it via Brainbuster, eliminating Coco from the royal. After a few minutes, Coco managed to get her her feet, very phased and looking depressed. She hopped over the barricade and left the NCW Arena. Since then, nobody has been able to locate Coco. After a few months since her hiatus, another female wrestler under the name Black Beauty made her debut after spearing Joan Rivera at No Way Out '14. It was believed this was Korra, Joan's biggest rival. This resulted in Joan constantly assaulting Korra, starting her catchphrase "I AM NOT A LOON!" and slowly being driven into insanity. However, Black Beauty got the opportunity to face Joan the Prime after April Assault. Women's Champion, Bandicoot Era (2014) In a shocking twist on Prime Black, Beauty was revealed to be Coco Bandicoot in the middle of the title match. Joan though would capitalize throughout the match but showed signs of pain with a injured larynx. Joan locked Coco into the Game Over, but Coco was to outsmart Joan, forcing her to yell, "I am NOT A LOON!" and other words before her larynx finally gave out. Coco was then able to gain the victory and become the new NCW Woman's Champion, the first time in over a decade. At WrestleWars 2014, Coco competed in the first woman's Ladder War against Korra & Joan Rivera. Coco was going in as champion and with the experience edge. During the match, she mostly targeted Joan Rivera. However, toward the end of the match Joan got the best, throwing Coco off a ladder. However, Coco landed ribs first onto the top rope before smacking her shoulder and head off the ring. Coco was left to be escorted out of the ring during in the final moments of the match, which saw Korra winning the NCW Woman's Championship. Coco was taken to a local hospital, but left a few days later but was badly injured and unable to wrestle for at least half year. Commentary (2017–present) It was well known Coco wasn't going to seen ring action for a long time, so instead of sitting at home, she was instead give the offer to join the commentary team. She accepted the deal instantly and on December 13th in Asbury Park, New Jersey, Coco made her first appearance since WrestleWars but at the commentary table with Joey Styles as a commentator. It was announced that Coco will appear with the rest of NCW's commentators for the 2 Year Anniversary Show. Coco will be joined with Spoony & Joey Styles as part of the commentary team for the NCW's newest show, Electric, which will feature the NCW Woman's Division. Personality From the moment she is introduced, Coco is established as a "mistress" sort of character and uses Crash to perform certain errands whenever she sees fit. Her work ethic can be best described as domineering; most of the time, she only works on what she wants to do and largely ignores what really needs to be done, such as cleaning the house (as displayed in Crash: Mind Over Mutant). Despite this, Coco is generally depicted as cheerful and high spirited, her educated wit often contrasted by an innocent childlike demeanor. Despite their contrasting personalities, Coco is far from prissy and is generally tolerant, if not outright amused by Crash's behavior. She also shares his altruistic code, even to some enemies (as Crash had taken sympathy on Krunk in Nitro Kart, Coco felt pity for Nash, using her hack smarts to make the "poor shark thingy" take a long needed nap). She is great with technology as she carries a pink/turquoise laptop occasionally and is skilled at hacking, as seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, when she intercepts Cortex's messages to convince her brother not to listen to him. Below the Bandicoot House lies Coco's VR Hub System, which resides in a secret lab seen in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. It works similar to the Time Twister in that it can warp to different places around the world, the only difference being in the present time. She is a fan of martial arts films and masculine sports such as wrestling and NASCAR, stating that she could be. In Crash Tag Team Racing, Coco's personality is different: she is more feminine, preppy, sassy, often take eccentric poses, and has liking of beauty and shopping. Coco has an unexplained grudge against Nina Cortex starting from Crash Tag Team Racing, something that ends up requited after she openly competes for superiority above her in Crash of the Titans. Coco is generally depicted a lucid foil for Crash, often taking the role of straight man or spokesman whenever Aku Aku isn't around. She is not without her own dizzy moments however, and is certainly not immune to the same slapstick buffoonery that so often befalls her brother. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Bandi-Elbow (Frog Splash transitioned into an Elbow Drop) * Crash Landing (High-angle Senton Bomb) – adopted from Crash Bandicoot; rarely used Signature moves * Inverted DDT * IQ Drop (Diving Tornado DDT) * Multiple Moonsault variations ** Corkscrew ** Triple Jump ** Split-legged ** Springboard ** Standing * Rolling Cutter * Whisper in the Wind / Crash and Burn (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded Corkscrew Senton to a standing opponent) – adopted from Crash Bandicoot * Wumpa Twist (Twist of Fate) – adopted from Crash Bandicoot; sometimes used as a finishing move in NCW Managers * [[Crash Bandicoot|'Crash Bandicoot']] * [[Conker|'Conker']] Wrestlers managed * Crash Bandicoot * Conker Nicknames * "The Smart Sister" * "The Insane Bandicoot" * "Black Beauty" (used when formerly disguised as Black Beauty) Entrance themes * "Umbrella" by Lillasyster (APEX; May 31, 2013 – present) * "Similar Creatures" by Peroxwhy?Gen (NCW; 2013 – 2014) * "Resurrected" by Peroxwhy?Gen (NCW; 2014 – 2016) * "Obsolete" by Peroxwhy?Gen (NCW; 2016 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Women's Championship (1 time) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Queen's Championship (1 time) Universal Character Association * UCA Women's Championship (2 times) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers